In a vehicle, rotary switches are often used to control the functionality of side lights, low beams, fog headlights and other similar applications. Rotary switches are also commonly installed in the panels of domestic appliances to control settings, for instance, the wash settings in a washing machine. These rotary switches are typically installed in a bezel integrated into the dashboard or a panel and thus removal of the switch for repair or replacement may also require removal of the dashboard or a panel. Moreover, such removal may require the use of a special tool or require additional equipment.
It is therefore an object of the following to address the above-noted disadvantages.